


Adam Driver XXXIII (NYT 1 Jan 2020)

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Portraits [33]
Category: Marriage Story (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Dead Don't Die (2019), the report
Genre: Adam Driver being explicit just by existing, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Hand & Finger Kink, Intense Eye Contact, Portraits, his mouth is probably illegal in at least one bible belt state
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: Adam, face turned a bit to his right, warily gazing at us with his hand held up as if to catch a thought before it escapes his lips.
Series: Adam Driver Portraits [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634107
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	Adam Driver XXXIII (NYT 1 Jan 2020)

**Author's Note:**

> I was reminded, again, that hands are hard. Now, the hand was a large part of my decision to paint this reference, as well as that wary look on his face, so it's not like I can complain. Large (someone did an impressive amount of sleuthing and by their calculations Adam's hands measure 8.5 inches from wrist to the end of his middle finger, apparently), with a square palm and strong, wide fingers, they're amazingly dextrous. I'm always delighted by the delicate wiggles he throws into the hand movements of a character or when he's trying to express a complicated thought in an interview. Audio only interviews feel like they're missing part of the conversation since we can't see what he's saying with his hands. 
> 
> Photo used for reference taken by Erik Tanner for a NY Times article dated 1 Jan 2020.
> 
> About 5.5 hours for this one, which is significantly faster than the previous one and I have no idea why.

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxxiii.jpg)

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxxiii-eyes.jpg) [](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxxiii-mouth.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [Say Hi on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)   
>  [You can also find me and my art on Tumblr.](https://artocello.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!


End file.
